Biggest Regret
by MissGoose
Summary: My biggest regret was giving my father my cell phone number…My biggest regret was thinking Yuffie would never change… (Post all the published pieces of Final Fantasy VII)


**We shall continue onward with my Yuffie and Vinnie obsession. I'll try to avoid OOC but I promise nothing! He he he…**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own a single bit of Final Fantasy VII or anything related to the franchise. I only own this creative story and I hope this is an enjoyable story for you!**

My **biggest regret** was giving my father my cell phone number…

"Vinnie, can I use your phone? I have to tell Tifa about the most adorable bunny I saw in our garden!" I yelled and jumped. There probably was no need to yell as I did since we were in the living room together. The only problem was there would be no other way to express my excitement to seeing the cute, little, furry creature! It was everything a bunny should ever be and more!

I bounced as Vince pulled his cell phone out of his front pocket for my use. It was a blessing he was so lenient with letting me take advantage of his ever present phone. My phone remained turned off at all times except at nine in the evening. Luckily, my old man never found the balls to ask the rest of the team for their numbers. Not sure why nine PM was what I agreed to with the old man though, my lack of sleep some nights due to long conversations or papers I was forced to read caught up with me. When I say conversations I mostly mean fights. And when I say papers I mostly mean men my father would be okay handing me over to. In some fantasy world he still thinks I want to take over Wutai and he's set to find me the perfect man to help me lead. As if I wanted to do it! Ha! As if I couldn't lead on my own!

"Hello?" Tifa's voice answered the frequent call from Vincent's cell. She always expected to hear Yuffie on the other end.

"Tifa! I just saw the cutest little bunny in our garden!" I chanted and danced before I ran away with Vinnie's phone. He knew he would get it back and if I forgot to return it he knew where I slept at night. EW! That sounded a little creepy when I really thought about it. Of course, having Vincent sneak into my room in the middle of the night is kind of hot in a weird sort of way. Thinking of the old vampire in such a manor was a new problem I developed ever since I moved into his place and saw him way more than ever before. Oh yeah, I never explained why I was living with him. Did I?

After our battles with Deepground I sort of became wrapped up with Reeve and his members of the World Regenesis Organization. In fact, Vinnie does A LOT of work with them as well. The dark soul and I occasionally go out together to get little battles done. A weird monster there or a rebellious group there. Tiny projects Reeve wants done quickly. So who does he send? The power team of Yuffie and Vinnie of course! Wink, wink.

Well, when we first settled the last of our major battles I didn't want to go back to Wutai. I am officially done with the place if you ignore the talks my father still carries on with me about why I should return. URGH! But, anyway! I chose to stay in Midgar but it was at a tiny motel place with the lowest rent available but still way too much for an unofficial employee of WRO. My paychecks weren't making rent a possible thing. My only solution was to move out and pitch up a tent nearby in the woods.

It really wasn't too bad and only a battle here and there. I thought it kept me in shape and kept my skills sharp. Tifa on the other hand thought it was outrageous. She was seriously pissed when she found out. Then she began hunting down low cost areas for me to stay and failed. She was beginning to understand why I bailed out of the living in a building thing. I mean, I spent how long on my own hunting down materia when I was only sixteen? Being an adult and living in the woods in a tent was nothing!

To all of our surprise Vinnie offered his guest bedroom for me to stay in. It was pretty amazing when I started staying with Vince in his own home. The place was huge and all of his years of life gave him a lot of money to have saved up. It made it possible for him to get by with little to no trouble. He never charged me rent and put up with my ramblings as if we always spent time together. That's why I loved Vince the most! He knew how to work with me and wasn't a meanie about it! Not to mention I wasn't a total ass and did buy groceries and other tiny things the house needed. Whatever our agreement was he hasn't complained once.

Wait…did I say I loved Vinnie? Well, of course I do! I love all the Avalanche members! But back to the main story.

"The bunny was the softest creature I ever saw!" I chanted as I squinted my eyes to try and see into the darkness for the tiny animal. I saw him in the morning and told him to wait. I know he couldn't understand me but my hopes were high he would at least make an appearance. "I just hope he doesn't eat all our veggies out there. I think I've finally got some tomatoes growing!"

Tifa's chuckle sounded on the other line. "That's good, Yuffie. Isn't it about time to call your father?"

I pulled Vinnie's phone away from my ear and looked at the time shown on the screen with a groan. It was only a minute until I made my call. The only times I got away with not calling him were the times I was working for Reeve. The man was mostly okay if I didn't call a couple nights but if I took too much time he started sending me emails like he actually cared about my safety. Don't make me laugh! He was only focused on Wutai!

"I guess it's time to call the man. I'll see you tomorrow, Teefs," I said and heard her mumbled goodbye before I ended the call. I then pulled out my own cellphone from my pocket and powered it up. Almost as soon as the phone was ready to go my father's number appeared as a call coming in. Talk about creepy. "What's going on?"

"I sent you an email with some possible husbands," he said with a sigh. He knew my response to his men would be all no's but for some reason the guy wouldn't stop. A part of him hoped I would simply give in to his demands but he often forgets I'm a trained ninja. I never give in to an enemy's wishes! Especially when the enemy is my pig of a father. Yes, I just called my father a pig. Well, he's trying to sell the spot of leader to the best pick. Tell me if that doesn't fit the title?

I walked into the living room and was surprised to see Vince still watching the television. It was rare for him to sit still for so long unless he was working on paperwork for Reeve. I held out his phone and he looked up to see I was on my own. He respected my privacy with my father and looked away but I sat in the comfy recliner so he would be forced to listen anyway. At least he could hear my side of the story. He turned down the television as if he actually wanted to hear me talk to the man. But I knew he did it out of respect. Rather than telling me to bug off he is always so kind. I should work on his kindness. It would be the death of him…again.

"Listen Godo," I said addressing him by his first name. I refused to call the man a father to his face. He seemed to have little care what I called him anyway. "No matter how many men you send me profiles of won't change my opinion. Sorry, but I won't be swept off my feet by some guy looking to marry me only to take your place. But I guess that's a bit of a lie," I admitted with a sigh and Vince gave me a puzzled look until I smiled. "I'm not sorry at all!"

I ended the call and powered down my cell phone. I slouched in the chair and closed my eyes. I was really getting sick and tired of my father trying to still lead my life. It should have been made clear enough I was done with the title of Princess when I moved out and never went back. He should have given up and let me go. Why was it so hard to just let family go?!

"Are you okay?" Vinnie asked still staring at me. His face was no longer as puzzled but it showed a dash of care and worry. The old man was letting his feelings get the better of him.

"I'll be fine," I groaned. "But I better at least look at the profiles and give my father solid reasoning to each rejection or he'll be making wedding plans with _his_ perfect pick. Good night, Vinnie."

I got out of my favorite chair and walked slowly out of the living room. My ninja senses could feel Vinnie's eyes watching me walk out of the room. I knew he was a bit worried about me but it wasn't a big deal. I would be ready to take on the next day with a smile on my face and a jump in my step. If anyone knew how positive I was it was Vinnie. My positivity was why I needed to stay in his life. Mr. Sour Puss needed me. In fact, I think I've helped him out a lot ever since I moved into his house.

/\/\/\/\/\

My **biggest regret** was thinking Yuffie would never change…

The next morning I stood at the kitchen sink looking out to the garden Yuffie had built behind my house. In all the years we spent fighting together I would never have thought she would hold the talent to build a garden. The patience the plants called for was too far from the childish antics of our young ninja. But the garden she built behind my house was nothing compared to the simple fact she was living with me.

It would have made me laugh even in my depressed manor in those days if someone said I would someday live with the girl. The idea to let her move in was dropped in my lap before I even had the chance to push it away. Tifa hated seeing her friends struggle through anything and her mother charm kicked in when someone needed help. Even if the help called for the matter to be thrown into some else's hands.

I looked at my hands in wonder to how she saw me as the fit answer for the young ninja. The only reason Yuffie and I ever got along was because we were sort of the tag along comrades at the beginning of our fights to take down Sephiroth. Often times we were paired off together in teams. The time spent with her taught me how to put up with her childish personality and she somehow became less and less afraid of me. Of course, the teasing picked up as her fear escaped. It was a price to pay to make a friend with young Yuffie Kisaragi. But to my surprise she grew up.

She took on helping Reeve train new soldiers at WRO and often teamed up with me when I was given a challenge too big for a person to take on solo. Not to mention she still helped her father with matters here and there when he was too stressed to care if she was truly a member of the Wutai council or not. His never ending emails of men were becoming more and more frequent to push the issue. Unless she told him she was completely done with Wutai everyone knew Godo wouldn't stop. He wanted his daughter to be more than a princess.

A creek sounded on the third step on the stairway signaling Yuffie's arrival. I was able to miss the creek every time but Yuffie couldn't do it. Or she didn't care on the matter. Either way, it was a signal of her arrival every morning.

"Good morning, Vinnie," she said in a muffled tone. Her eyes were still only halfway open and dark marks were visible under her eyes.

"Good morning," I said. It was obvious it wasn't as good as she was trying to make it. "Rough night?"

"It turns out my father wasn't joking on the phone when he said my time was short," she said revealing some of her father's side of their conversation last night. "The council is getting tired of waiting for me and is ready to mark another family to take the lead."

I raised my eyebrows in amazement. Wutai was pretty strict on their laws and especially their traditions. The tradition was the current family would forever be in control unless death or trouble with the law removed the family from the lead. Having the council step in to remove the Kisaragi line from power was a pretty big matter.

"My father doesn't want this to happen, but I think a part of him accepts it could happen," she said and yawned. "If I am unable to take on a husband what choice do they have? Godo isn't going to live forever."

I bobbed my head to agree. Other than when she was asleep, Yuffie was the most calm in the start of her days. "Are you okay with that?"

"At first, I thought I was thrilled to hear the news. All I have to do is hold out and the matter will no longer be in my hands," she said and looked at her lap as her face turned sad. "But would my father be happy if our name was out of history from this point on? Would he look down on me if I chose to stay away? I always push him aside but a part of me wants to make him at least happy."

I rubbed the back of my neck feeling her stress as if it were me standing in her shoes. I sat next to her and took her hand into my own to rub her fingers.

"A part of me thinks your father always knew this would happen," I said and gave her a small smile. "When you were young he sent you away to hunt down materia because he couldn't get the training of a princess into your head." She smiled to my words and I waited for her to look at me. "I think a true father would want his daughter to be happy no matter the cost."

Her cheeks turned into a soft shade of pink. "Even if my happiness was earned by weaseling my way into a man's heart without a single ounce of promise he'll show true feelings my way?"

And there it was. Yuffie had changed from a young girl fighting alongside friends to a woman living with one of those friends happily. Changed from a foolish girl lost to the battles of the world to a woman able to take on those very battles with strength. Changed from young innocence to a beauty with a gown soul. Changed from a ninja stealing materia to a woman stealing my heart. If only I had seen it as a possibility a long time ago.

"You're already living with the man. Maybe your happiness isn't too far away?" I said smiling as I raised the hand I held to my lips. I placed a small kiss along her knuckles. "I think you need to rethink what the man intends to promise you."

Yuffie looked to me with eyes wide in shock. My actions surprised her only a little more than it surprised myself. I knew I cared about the woman before me and I knew I wanted to be with her forever, but it wasn't supposed to be anything so grand. We would work together, laugh with one another and even get into fights like friends often do. Nothing outside the ordinary of a good friendship. It was never to be anything more.

"Can I do something a little reckless?" she asked staring at the knuckles I kissed.

"It won't be too reckless if you are asking for permission." I raised my eyebrow as I saw the devil dance through her eyes.

Before I could think more on the matter Yuffie jumped from her chair onto my legs. As she straddled me her lips collided with mine and her hand locked with my hair. In seconds our tongues danced together taking in the tastes we were gifted. I groaned into her mouth receiving a giggle in response. Her other hand tightened against the front of my shirt as if she wanted to rip the cloth from my body. I placed my hands on her hips in attempts to pull her closer. It was escalading much faster than I expected.

"Yuffie," I whispered her name between our kisses and she rocked her body against me. "If we don't stop…"

"I know," she said and the kisses began to slow down. She bit my bottom lip and pull her fingers out of my hair. My body felt the loss of her heat as she stood from my lap and began to walk away. She smiled over her shoulder as she began walking back towards the stairs. In her eyes I could see she did not intend for this game to end so easily. "Should I be a good daughter and pick one of the men he sent me pictures of or is there a better offer I could consider? I'll give you a bit of time to think that over."

I was on my feet and chasing her to her bedroom before she made it halfway up the stairs. I didn't need any more time to think it over. I wanted Yuffie in my life and I wanted her to be mine. I wasn't saying anything about wedding plans but I was damn well not going to let another man take that opportunity from me. It was time to prove to Yuffie how strong my love for had become. If we didn't act on this sudden passion we would both regret missing the opportunity we were given.

/\/\/\/\/\

/\/\/\/\/\

/\/\/\/\/\

/\/\/\/\/\

/\/\/\/\/\

 **I won't lie; that took on a whole new level as the ending kicked it. It was supposed to be more sweet and romantic before all that passion hit. But come on! Vincent has been living without a woman for how long? It was bound to happen sooner or later! Yuffie just happened to be there at the right time. Who wouldn't love to get some gothic action from Mister Vincent Valentine? Hope you liked it!**


End file.
